Costumbres
by MissLouder
Summary: Kyoya era un animal por naturaleza, con hábitos inveterados que sólo esa persona tenía la valentía de romper. Disfrutando de las consecuencias del desastre que se avecinaba. Siendo los dos depredadores, por simple definición. D18/Oneshot/BL.


**D** edicación:

 _A mi niña favorita por su cumpleaños, mi amada Julieta._

 _La persona que juega conmigo bajo la cama, con los monstruos que se ocultan en ella._

 _I love u, my twinny._ _Mucho más, de lo que un simple poeta pudiera recitar._

* * *

 _"_ _ **L**_ _os monstruos son reales, y los fantasmas también: Viven dentro de nosotros y, a veces, ellos ganan."_

— **S** tephen King.

* * *

[ **D** ino x **H** ibari]

.

 **C** OSTUMBRES

.

.

 **S** er un animal encarnado en el cuerpo de un hombre de veinticinco años, requería tener una serie de tradiciones que definieran su categoría. Una lista de hábitos que no debían ser interrumpidos, profanados, ni olvidados por ningún tipo de especie.

Eso era lo que encajaba perfectamente con el perfil de Hibari Kyoya. Nadie osaba a romper el estándar en donde éste se aferraba, o tenía las suficientes agallas para enfrentarse al filo de su congoja. Y quien lo hiciera, quizás un par de huesos rotos podría equilibrar la balanza para restaurarla. _Quizás._

Y en el cuarto de horas transcurridas en aquel día, sin ninguna tilde que lo categorizaran como especial, ya existían dos personas que habían quebrantando la sinfonía de leyes que constreñían su tranquilidad. Su privacidad en el habitad que había creado para sí mismo.

La primera había enviado una astilla a su paciencia, cuando el ser que alegaban que era su jefe, debía ya de saber que detestaba que lo despertaran a cualquier hora en el día. ¿Cuántas veces debía romperle la cara para que entendiera el concepto? Odiaba que irrumpieran su letargo cuando estaba en su punto extremo, transformándole cada extremidad en masas de plomo. Y, lo peor, el punto de ebullición que más le crispaba, era que tentaban a su suerte con las niñerías de mafia tan insignificantes, que poco le importaban.

Había ignorado la primera porque su dichoso "jefe", no estaba en su lista de asesinatos premeditados en ese día. Tal vez al día siguiente lo dejaría inconsciente en su oficina, pero por los momentos, tenía mejores asuntos que atender.

O mejor dicho, dichosas presas con que afilar sus colmillos. Estaba dándole caza a un caballo que necesitaba una correa con púas en el cuello. Eso era lo que necesitaba atender.

No le importaba lo que hiciese ese don allá, en esa tierra europea, con sabandijas correteando como hormigas sometidas al fuego. Le tenía sin cuidado en cual reunión estuviese y, obviamente, poco le valía con quién. Ese hombre debía ajustarse la corbata, tomar un maldito vuelo y salir a buscarlo como hacía en aquella era colegiala de tutor y estudiante.

Pero ya los años habían cambiado el tablero, las cartas e incluso las piezas. Priorizando a otros que antes eran peones, rebajando al rey a simple carroña andante. No lo toleraría. No porque ya hubiese destrozado media habitación del hotel; gastos que facturarían al bolsillo de su pobre subordinado. No porque hubiese mandado a la mierda a su jefe y a sus ridículas misiones. Y mucho menos, nada de eso era por el hecho de sentirse desplazado por plagas que sólo se les debía rociar insecticida.

Todo se reducía a simple orgullo. Su orgullo.

Era él quien ignoraba a ese italiano. Era él el que lo torturaba con la fría indiferencia y, solamente era él, quien se regocijaba con las escépticas excusas que le recitaba cuando llegaba tarde.

Sólo algo lo impulsaba para no terminar aplastando a todo ser vivo que se le cruzara por el medio, y era que, no necesitaba motivos para morder hasta la muerte.

Ahora, a sólo tres horas de la media noche, su paciencia ya había vertido su última lágrima y ahora buscaba llenarse de otras que precisamente no serían suyas. Ese Cavallone estaría entre sus dientes antes del amanecer.

Aprovechándose de las inutilidades aéreas, proporcionado por una de las más grandes mafias donde muchos creían que era parte, la gran Italia se sintió bajo sus pies. Le causó gracia el simple pensamiento, al que ingenuos se referían a él: "Un aliado".

Bufó hacia un lado, cuando las arcadas por ello hicieron su revuelta en su estómago. Él estaba dentro de esa excusa de orden, sólo para saciar su instinto en devorar a los herbívoros que le eran asignados. Como un almuerzo que se le daba a un animal enjaulado y le daban la potestad de salir un par de horas sin que la sangre que se ocultara bajo sus uñas, le causara algún problema. O tan siquiera un sentimiento.

Había ignorado toda queja y absurdas oraciones con las usuales siendo tejidas en las banderas que le arrojaban: «No seas imprudente»

¿Acaso creyeron que recorrió la mitad del mundo para darle un regalo de flores a la víctima que estaba persiguiendo? ¿Con quién creen que estaban hablando esos idiotas?

Que tuvieran suerte que no quería malgastar energía en esos insectos sin alas.

Llegó sin prisa a la mansión Cavallone, hija de la tierra italiana y rica en malditos lujos que Hibari odiaba. Destruyó los primeros que se le pasaron por el frente para hacerse notar, para marcar su llegada y alertara al jefe que debía estar dentro.

Creyó que oiría gritos por parte de los subordinados, y para su sorpresa, sólo el silencio que mantenía una puerta abierta le recibió. La mansión se encontraba inesperadamente vacía, los objetos de valor habían sido removidos y las ventanas parpadeaban a la brisa de la noche.

La ansiedad le mordió los tobillos.

«¿Un terreno preparado, eh?», pensó, sacando sus tonfas e irse a la cuna de oro donde esperaba su presa.

Subió en números pares los escalones lustrados, para atravesar el pasillo bruñido por tapicería romana. No tardó en encontrar la oficina principal, derribando la entrada que debía albergar a ese inútil de Cavallone.

El estrépito hizo eco en la sala, y un barrido de luz le golpeó el rostro. Lo encontró sentado cómodamente en frente a su escritorio, vertiendo la última colilla en el cenicero mientras una sonrisa se resbalaba por sus labios.

—Llegas tarde, Kyoya. —le dijo con parsimonia.

Lucía sereno, con la corbata desajustada, la chaqueta huérfana en el espaldar de su silla y un volcán de colillas de cigarros que estaban a punto de hacer erupción.

—Espero que estés listo para ser masticado —escupió, dándole una patada a la puerta que cerró con el estruendo de las bisagras siendo destrozadas.

Dino mantuvo la sonrisa, con los ojos cerrados mientras se levantaba lentamente de su trono y tomaba el látigo que reposaba sobre una pila de libros. A Hibari se le encendió la mirada, le gustaba esa aura, la reconocía. Era como su olor favorito. Cavallone le cumpliría el maldito sueño: Iría en serio. No se contendría, no le tendría lástima, no sentiría pena si le partía los huesos uno a uno y eso le excitaba.

Sólo esa persona era capaz de despertarle el sentido de la ansiedad, el regodeo en su cuerpo y la erupción en sus poros. Ese Cavallone que no le tenía miedo a sus colmillos, y a cambios le enseñaba los suyos, convirtiendo cada momento en una lucha por poder.

Aún recordaba sus luchas en el pasado, sus derrotas a manos de ese italiano a quien nunca logró atravesar con sus dientes. La persona que se había catalogado como su tutor, y por la que había entrado a ese mundo de mafias sólo para morderle hasta la muerte. Encontrándole cierto gusto en el proceso, cuando decidieron llevar sus diversiones a diferentes terrenos, exhibiéndose a sí mismos, para disfrutar de otro tipo de peleas cuando el sexo dejó de vacilar. Despertando otra cosa que no fuera la voluntad ávida de altercados que abrían paso a la sangre y a los goces.

—Ser o no ser devorado, ese será mi regalo esta vez, Kyoya —Rodeó el escritorio, con un brillo notable serpenteando en su mirada, en tanto su látigo se enrollaba entre sus dedos—. Esta vez no habrá reglas, no habrá un tablero. Seremos sólo nosotros, y sólo nosotros los que pagaremos las consecuencias. —Dejó una pausa lenta danzar entre ellos, abriendo sus párpados y enseñar el filo que estos escondían—: Ya no eres un niño, y ya no eres mi estudiante.

Una torcedura de labios por parte del guardián fue el inicio de su pequeño y amado desastre. Porque cada uno era rey en su propio tablero.

—Lo he estado esperando por años, Cavallone. —Alzó sus tonfas, encendiendo su anillo de la nube—. Por años.

Acercándose lo suficiente, el jefe italiano hizo contraste a la luz de la lámpara que le rociaba un dorado a su piel, destacando más el fulgor que emanaba de su aura. Un animal que ya le habían quitado las riendas, un caballo salvaje que no tenía jinete que lo controlara.

Por fin, maldita sea. Pelearían sin límites. Sin ataduras. Sin cadenas. Sin medir terceros inútiles que los interrumpieran y no entendieran el juego de prestigio que habían empezado cuando se conocieron en el comité disciplinario.

Era la hora de tumbar al rey del trono y escupirle en el rostro.

—Yo también te he estado esperando, Kyoya —Le tomó de la barbilla y lo aproximó a su boca. El olor a nicotina desagradó al guardián de la nube, y antes de abofetearle la mano, sintió el peso de unos labios sobre los suyos—. Esta será nuestra pelea final.

Hibari sonrió.

—Sigues hablando de más. —dijo, tomándole de la corbata para acercarlo bruscamente. Dino no se inmutó—. Esta noche no sobrevivirás.

—No subestimes al jefe de la familia Cavallone —alertó, con la sonrisa galanamente seductora se torciendo en un extremo—. Espero que sepas apremiarme cuando saborees otra derrota.

—No creas que esto será como las anteriores, inútil caballo.

Estirando su látigo, Dino envolvió con el cuello del guardián y lo atrajo a su boca.

—Tengo un ligero presentimiento —Sonrió Dino—. _Buon Compleanno, Kyoya._

* * *

 _ **N** otas **f** inales:_ Bastante tiempo sin pasarme por este fandom y, la principal causante de mi regreso, es mi hermosa _Kamui Vampire_ que ama esta pareja tanto como yo. Y que amamos al sexy caballo y a su torpeza, locamente.

Nena, espero que te guste va con mucho cariño. Al principio creí que no podría hacerlo, pero dije "Ok, es por ella. ¡Por ella!" y aquí está. Ya te he dicho lo importante que eres para mí, el oro que vales y el precio que nadie puede costear. Te amo, y gracias por compartir cada locura conmigo.

Bien, dejando a un lado las cursilerías que esa mujer me provoca, gracias a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer este oneshot.


End file.
